


Ломаного двойного цента не стоит

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Tragicomedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: о ловкости рук без преступных помыслов
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015
Kudos: 1





	Ломаного двойного цента не стоит

Николас пошарил в одном кармане, в другом…  
Нашлась канцелярская резиночка, погнутая монета в десять двойных центов, пустая гильза от Карателя, осколок стекла, воткнувшийся в палец (осколок Вульфвуд выкинул, а палец по приютской привычке сунул в рот), кусок замасленной обёртки от патронов и немного песка — несусветное богатство, в общем.  
Как бы с ума не сойти от радости.  
Но ни на что из этого не купишь ни сносной еды, ни мягкой постели.  
Солнца выбелили пыль на площади городка почти до цвета кости.  
— Денег у нас нет, припасов нет, бензина тоже нет, — Николас откинулся на спинку скамьи, запрокинул голову, прищурился. — Ёж, ты же умеешь пули на лету камешками сбивать. То есть пальцы у тебя ловкие…  
— Красть нехорошо, — укоризненно глянул на него Вэш, мигом смекнувший, куда ветер дует.  
— А говорят, в Макка-сити ты мастерски обшаривал карманы, — напомнил Николас: девчонки-страховщицы не поскупились на подробности приключения с Газбаком. — Ни у кого в том салуне патронов не осталось.  
— Но это было для того, чтобы спасти людей! — завопил Паникёр, напугав томов у поилки на другой стороне площади.  
— Так я тебе и предлагаю спасти человека! — попытался воззвать к его здравому смыслу Николас. — Меня. От голодной смерти.  
— Это будет неправильно, — пробубнил Вэш, глядя в землю. — Давай лучше я честно заработаю эти деньги. Я объявление на столбе видел, — он запустил руку куда-то под плащ, выудил оттуда мятую бумажку, расправил её на коленях. Ткнул пальцем: — Смотри, мисс Делайла Валентайн ищет телохранителей…  
— Э, нет, — не хватало ещё, чтобы Паникёр влез в скверную историю. А история с поисками телохранителей, да ещё женщиной, пахла очень скверно. Примерно как пара пуль в жизненно важные органы. — Забудь. Забудь, я сказал. Я пошутил.  
Половинка той, _другой_ , монеты, что лежала у него в кармане, могла обеспечить им как минимум горячий ужин и тесную, но чистую комнату в местной гостинице — стоило только показать её нужному человеку (списком «нужных людей» Вульфвуда предусмотрительно снабдила Элендира, подавая с таким видом, будто держала за лапку дохлого таракана — не страшно, но противно).  
Николас прочистил горло и бодро закончил:  
— Как-нибудь переживём. Я по дороге слышал: кто-то священника искал. И церковь у них закрыта. Пойду узнаю.  
Вэш посмотрел на него с надеждой, растроганный до слёз.  
— Может, нужно покойника отпеть, — мстительно довёл рассуждение до конца Николас, уже приготовившись к причитаниям: «О нет, Вульфвуд, ты же священник, ты только притворяешься таким жестоким!»  
И поймал себя на мысли: выбросить бы в первый попавшийся бархан проклятую монету.  
Выбросить — и смотреть, как её заносит песком.


End file.
